


Lilac

by ArtsyRevolutionary (3057)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gundham owns a pocketwatch because I say so, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3057/pseuds/ArtsyRevolutionary
Summary: Gundham was perplexed. He wasn’t usually so frustrated by these types of things, but he couldn’t really help himself. He tapped his fingers rhythmically to the sound of naught but the sea as he sat on the docks, waiting patiently. It had been almost thirty minutes now, Gundham noted, checking his pocketwatch— a birthday gift from Sonia. Yet Kazuichi was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kathuichithouda over on Tumblr for the Prompt, go check them out!
> 
> https://kathuichithouda.tumblr.com/

Gundham was perplexed. He wasn’t usually so frustrated by these types of things, but he couldn’t really help himself. He tapped his fingers rhythmically to the sound of naught but the sea as he sat on the docks, waiting patiently. It had been almost thirty minutes now, Gundham noted, checking his pocketwatch— a birthday gift from Sonia. Yet Kazuichi was nowhere to be found. 

It was getting later in the day, the warm afternoon sun beating down on his hands and neck soothingly as he let his mind wander. The sky was a beautiful mesh of orange, blue, violet, and a soft pink at the horizon. The sun had yet to set.

Gundham wasn’t usually so worried about his boyfriend and his antics. He had seen it all before. His perfect imperfections that Gundham adored so completely, and the way his smile lights up the room if you so much as compliment him. Gundham made sure to do so daily. Not just to see that radiant smile, but because Kazuichi deserved every single compliment he was given. But that aside, Gundham was getting quite worried. Earlier, they had decided to meet up and take a nice walk around the islands. That was decided at breakfast, and Gundham hadn’t seen him since. And now it was— Gundham checked his watch once more— 45 minutes past their specified time, which was already late in the day to begin with. He wrung his hands together, and slowly but surely made up his mind.

Pulling his dangling legs from the warm tropical water, he put his boots on methodically, thinking about Kazuichi. Brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders, he stood up tall, and began his little journey to find him.

He began walking anywhere he thought Kaz might’ve been, keeping an eye out for anything. Again, he wasn’t usually this worried, but he was rather pressed to see him. They hadn’t really been able to talk as much recently, because of a new animal in Gundham’s care. And while his work was very important to him, he wanted to make sure Kazuichi felt wanted. He loved him, after all. And that was why he was so worried.

Gundham searched for a while, before he found any lead. Going from the Diner on the third island, to checking the entirety of the Airport, he was at a loss. But as Gundham was finally about to give up, checking the final place he thought Kazuichi might possibly be, he found something.

Gundham almost never came here. It wasn’t a bad place, not at all, it was just so horribly unlike Gundham, that he second guessed every step he took over the abandoned electronic equipment. Slowly making his way down Electric Ave, he was about to give up and turn around to go mope in his cottage again. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a door. A closed door, the outside overgrown with ivy spreading from the roof of the building, obscuring the entryway. Gundham swallowed, and took a step forward, reaching a gentle hand out to brush away the ivy. With the other, he brought it up, and gently turned the knob of the door. Click. Gundham inhaled deeply as he turned the handle with no resistance. Having made up his mind, he slowly pushed forward, opening the door with a resonating squeak. What was inside, however, Gundham was at a loss for words.

Vibrant, deep green covered every surface, making the ordinarily grey concrete walls flourish with life. Ivy and other vines snaked down from the ceiling, flowers of pinks, blues, and violets standing out among the shades of green. The colors reminded Gundham of the sunrise. Clay pots of warm brown covered the floor, bright leaves sprouting up. Hooks and screws littered the concrete ceiling, with small planters hanging on thin chains. There were flowers of all shapes and sizes. Orchids grew from small pots on the table that sat in the center of the room. A ficus tree flourished in the corner, faerie lights dangling from its branches. And like a beacon in the center of the room, was Kazuichi. He sat casually on the table, his head tilted back with euphoria dancing over his closed eyes. He wore a blank white t-shirt with his usual jumpsuit tied off at the waist. Bracelets of all colors lined his wrists like they were made to be there. Kazuichi’s bright neon hair glittered in the light seeping through the windows. He had his headphones in, a blissed, wide smile plastered on his face as he laughed pleasantly in the atmosphere.

All of Gundham’s worries were gone in an instant as he gazed at the dazzling sight. He felt his heart swell with warmth and love looking at his boyfriend in such an angelic manner. The colors filled his mind with beauty and calm. At that moment, Gundham knew that Kazuichi was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life. He urged to hold him and praise him and love him, but for now he stood, gazing wondrously at this magnificent sight. Besides, he had the whole rest of his life to tell Kazuichi just how much he loved him. And moments were precious. There was a single lilac pushed behind his ear.

The moment ended, however, just as soon as it began. Kazuichi’s eyes soon opened, and noticing the opened door, was quickly aware of Gundham’s presence. Gundham’s face flushed as Kazuichi’s eyes met his. 

Kazuichi’s eyes widened and took out his headphones, looking momentarily shocked at the taller man’s presence.

“Gundham, you’re here.” Kazuichi said, in a curious yet somehow worried tone. Gundham nodded slowly.

“I apologize if my presence is unwanted, I just wanted to make sure you were well.” Gundham said slowly, feeling as if he encroached into a place he was unwelcome. He didn’t want to press into matters that Kazuichi did not want him to. He looked down. “It’s just, you were not at the docks earlier, and-” But before Gundham could finish his statement, he heard a curse from Kazuichi. He looked up curiously to see his boyfriend’s head in his hands.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.” Kazuichi apologetically said, sitting crosslegged on the center table. Gundham smiled softly at the apology, before slowly walking up to the table Kazuichi was sitting on.

“Do not fret, my dearest. I was not upset, merely worried for your wellbeing.” Kazuichi nodded, raising his head once more, and leaning his forehead against Gundham’s own, a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks." Kazuichi said, sweetly. "But like, I am sorry.” Gundham huffed lightly, smiling, and took Kazuichi’s hand in his own.

“Again, do not worry.” He felt Kazuichi deflate lightly at the words, the momentary stress seeping out of his body. Gundham smiled softly at the unconscious display. “Now,” Gundham began, pulling away from Kazuichi, disentangling their hands. “I will leave you be to enjoy your solitude. Again I apologize for my intrusion.” But before Gundham could move to leave, an agile hand caught his sleeve. He looked curiously up to Kazuichi.

“Dude, stay.” He began, looking at Gundham with an amused smile. “You just surprised me, that doesn’t mean I want you to leave. Unless you want to leave, in which case by all means,” Kazuichi’s words spiraled for a moment. He gestured to the door behind Gundham. But Gundham caught his hand in return, interrupting his thought process. 

“I would be honored to stay with you.” Kazuichi blinked before smiling widely. Gundham chuckled, and approached him once more, Kazuichi’s hand still resting heavy in his own. He gently cradled his hand, and slowly brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the inside palm. It rested warmly against Gundham’s cheek. He looked back up to Kazuichi who was staring at him as if he was his entire world. Gundham smiled back at him, and Kazuichi chuckled softly. Using the hand already resting on Gundham’s cheek, Kazuichi gently pulled him closer, and lightly pressed a kiss against Gundham’s lips. He brought his other hand up to cradle his face softly.

Gundham returned the kiss, a hand coming to rest steadily on Kazuichi’s thigh, the other around the back of his neck, curled into his hair. The kiss only lasted a small moment however, the two breaking apart not a few seconds later. They stared at each other for a second longer, before simultaneously breaking out into fits of giggles. Kazuichi pulled Gundham into a tight hug that was eagerly returned, bright smiles framing their expressions.

“Well then, my Dearest,” Gundham said, pulling out of the hug. “Would you be so kind as to tell me about the nature of this garden you have made for yourself?” Kazuichi’s eyes lit up at the recognition, and nodded eagerly. With the wide smile remaining on his face, Kazuichi excitedly told Gundham about every plant he had been nursing in the small, converted workshop. Gundham listened happily, finding great pleasure learning and understanding his boyfriend’s interests. 

Kazuichi never failed to brighten up his world. The ways he spoke, how he cared so deeply, it was mesmerizing. Gundham often felt so inexplicably happy to be part of his life. It was odd. They were so different, yet fit together so well. And as Gundham admired Kazuichi from the side of the room, he knew he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He was in love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted online, so kind comments/constructive criticism are always welcome! I plan to do more in the future, so if you enjoyed this, be on the lookout, I have some other things planned!


End file.
